


Ses mains sur ma peau

by Jaffre



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, Blood, Breathplay, Mentionned Past Abuse, Other, Scratching, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'aimais lui appartenir. J'aimais sentir son corps contre mon corps. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Oh ! combien j'aimais ses mains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ses mains sur ma peau

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Her hands on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180662) by [Jaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre)



> Merci à Hardy pour la relecture !  
> Contient des vrais bouts de trans Conway et demigirl Hightower dedans.

Elle avait des mains aux longs doigts osseux, où chacune de ses articulations s'enfonçaient dans ma peau lorsqu'elle me touchait. Ses caresses étaient maladroites, parfois trop insistantes, et ne sachant comment s'y prendre, laissaient des marques rouges derrière elles. Ses ongles étaient également d'une longueur étonnante, de fins éclairs dans mon dos témoignaient de leur passage, la douce douleur éveillant tous mes sens. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma nuque, un souffle chaud, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à moi comme s'il s'agissait de ses derniers instants.

Je ressentais toujours une pointe d'appréhension lorsqu'elle m'enlaçait. Je savais que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait me briser en deux. Entre ses mains, je n'étais qu'un être fragile, une petite créature qu'elle pouvait modeler selon ses désirs, et cela depuis le tout premier jour. Depuis nos premières fois. Nos violentes, confuses premières fois, où elle n'était là que pour me faire souffrir pour son propre plaisir.

Bien qu'elle eut toujours semblé s'inquiéter de mon bien-être, j'eus la chance qu'elle s'attache à moi. A présent, elle m'écoutait, s'occupait de mon propre plaisir, respectait mes limites, et s'abandonnait plus facilement à moi. Je savais aussi que, je pouvais tout arrêter. A n'importe quel moment, si je le désirais, elle me laisserait en paix. Elle pouvait disparaître de ma vie.

Je ne le voulais pas. Je m'étais donné tout entier à elle.

J'aimais lui appartenir. J'aimais sentir son corps contre mon corps. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Oh ! combien j'aimais ses mains ; bien que la toute première fois, ça avait été ses poings gantés qui avaient plu sur mon visage. Ses poings me couvrant de bleus ; la peau autour de ses articulations écorchée par les coups que ses mains infligeaient. Des mains habituées à la violence, reflets de la vie qu'elle menait. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à les connaître, ces mains. J'ai appris à les aimer.

Un de ses pouces se plaça contre ma gorge ; ma respiration se saccada. Avec chaque pression supplémentaire, elle s'intensifiait, et je me retrouvai vite à bout de souffle. Elle ramena le reste de ses doigts autour de mon cou. Son autre main remontait le long de ma cuisse, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair. De fin filets de sang. Un mouvement de hanches. J'agrippai sa nuque avec toute la force que je possédai. Sa main appuya fermement sur ma gorge, me poussant sur le dos. Elle souleva ma jambe, et se pencha vers moi, écrasant ses seins minuscules contre mon torse. Désespérément, j'essayai d'attraper sa bouche mais n'avalait que son souffle chaud. Ses lèvres étaient si proches, et pourtant, inatteignables. Un râle étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que sa poigne se resserrait autour de mon cou. Extatique, je me laissai bercer par le mouvement de ses hanches, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi.

Le bout de ses dents se mirent à mordiller affectueusement ma lèvre inférieure. Doucement, ma langue se fraya un passage dans sa bouche, et j'obtins le baiser tant attendu. Le manque d'air commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Ma vision s'obscurcissait. Je fermai les yeux, m'oubliant dans ses bras, dans le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, dans le doux goût de ses lèvres... J'avalai une grande bouffée d'air lorsque qu'elle relâcha ma gorge, perdu dans un océan de souffles ; le sien, le mien. Ses mains parcouraient mon visage, me rassurant de ses caresses. De mes joues, elles glissèrent rapidement le long de mon cou, jusqu'à mes épaules, puis se glissèrent entre nous deux, s'attardant sur mon torse, avant de continuer le long de mes haches, pour venir s'arrêter sur mes fesses, qu'elle empoigna à pleines mains. Encore tout déboussolé, je sentais que le rythme s'accélérait, allant-et-venant à l'intérieur de moi sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Elle s'était redressée pour mieux me pénétrer, son corps glissant hors de ma portée. Mon esprit m'échappait ; je n'étais plus qu'une masse informe, tremblante et haletante. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps ; des spasmes me secouaient ; ses ongles dans ma chair décuplaient le plaisir de l'acte. Fiévreux, des cris étouffés m'échappaient alors qu'elle nous portait tous deux jusqu'à l'extase.

Elle retomba mollement sur moi, sa tête reposant à mes cotés. Joue contre joue, j'écoutai sa respiration affolée reprendre un rythme paisible ; tout comme elle devait le faire pour moi. Dans la moiteur de nos deux corps enlacés, ses mains s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux, enroulaient de fines mèches autour de ses longs doigts, et elle picorait mon visage de petits baisers.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvai bercé par les doux murmures de sa voix tandis qu'elle épongeait la fatigue de mon corps. Du bout des doigts, elle retraçait les marques qu'elle m'avait laissé, souvenirs de nos passions. Je lui donnai un baiser humide. Elle rigola et frotta son nez contre le mien, puis déposa un autre baiser sur mon front. Je me penchai pour frotter mon nez contre un de ses tétons, et de la faire rire à nouveau. Elle enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, caressant mes joues d'un air distrait.

D'une main, elle attrapa la serviette à sa portée et m'enroula dedans. Je fermai les yeux, confortable dans ses bras, dans la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle me ramenait au lit alors que je somnolais, mes rêves se remplissant déjà de la forme familière de ses mains.


End file.
